mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew McFedries vs. Gary Tapasua
The first round began. Tapasua was popping in and out early, keeping on the move. Four thirty-five. McFedries blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Tapasua blocked a body kick. Four minutes. McFedries seems more relaxed than usual. Tapasua landed a good right hand straight. McFedries missed a high kick. Three thirty-five. Nice head movement from McFedries. McFedries landed a left to the body. Three fifteen. Three minutes. McFedries landed an inside kick. McFedries missed a high kick. Tapasua missed a lead right very narrowly. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Tapasua missed a Superman punch. They're slowly exchanging more. Tapasua landed a right hand. Two minutes. McFedries missed an uppercut. One thirty-five. McFedries blocked a high kick and Tapasua slipped and stood. One fifteen. Tapasua blocked a high kick. One minute. McFedries looked away for a moment and missed a right. Tapasua landed a right hand. Thirty-five. McFedries landed a jab and another. Fifteen. The first round ended. That was Tapasua's. The second round began. Four thirty-five. McFedries was coming in more often. Great head movement from Mr. McFedries. Four fifteen. Tapasua landed an inside kick. Four minutes. Tapasua landed another inside kick. Three thirty-five as McFedries dropped from a right folding but stood immediately and they exchanged with McFedries landing a big right to the chin. McFedries doesn't seem affected, he smiled. Three fifteen. McFedries landed an inside kick of his own, and another hard one. Three minutes with another hard inside kick. McFedries landed a jab, as Tapasua was limping. McFedries landed a double jab. Two thirty-five as McFedries missed a high kick. Two fifteen. Tapasua seemed to be slowing down. McFedries landed an inside kick. Two minutes. One thirty-five. McFedries landed a wicked leg kick. Tapasua blocked a high kick and landed a pair of right hooks. Tapasua landed a jab. One fifteen. One minute. McFedries landed another leg kick. Tapasua was breathing hard. Thirty-five. Tapasua was reacting to the fakes. McFedries is doing some subtle Anderson shit. Fifteen. The second round ended. That was McFedries' round despite the knockdown. The third round began. Both looked intense. McFedries landed an inside kick and a high blocked front kick there. Four thirty-five. Tapasua blocked a high kick. Tapasua blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Tapasua pressed forward briefly. Four minutes as McFedries landed a one-two. Tapasua's left eye was swelling shut. McFedries landed a counter left and a jab. McFedries landed a left hand and he has phenomenal head movement. He landed a jab. Three thirty-five. McFedries had blood on his lips, Tapasua was cut over the left eye. McFedries landed an inside kick. Three fifteen with another one. Tapasua was coming forward as best he could. Three minutes. McFedries landed another good inside kick. McFedries landed a double jab again. McFedries landed a right hook. Two thirty-five. Tapasua's mouth was wide open. Two fifteen remaining. 'He's taken more jabs than a diabetic.' Two minutes. The crowd chanted Gary. Tapasua was cut bad under the left eye too. McFedries landed a jab. One thirty-five. There was a big hematoma under the eye and a big cut over it. McFedries landed a straight left. One fifteen. McFedries grazed with a right hook there. One minute. McFedries landed a blocked left Superman punch. McFedries rocked him with a right hook and Tapasua was running and the ref stopped it.